pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style)
Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Rainbow Unicorn - Mama Cosma (The Fairly OddParents) *Jangles the Clown - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Trixie (The Fairly OddParents) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Ms. Fizzle (The Magic School Bus) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb We Should Cry *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style) - She-Loyal Heart Dog Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Sadness Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Competition Illumination Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof